User blog:Em11235/Egyptian Numerology
Hey HOA lovers! So I recently rewatched some Season 1 episodes and I took interest into Egyptian Numerology mentioned in House of Arrest/ House of Hoax. Now I don't know if you will find this as interesting as I did but here: You might want to get a pen, paper, and possibly a calculator depending on how good you are at math! So everything has a numerology number. Including us. This number is also refered to as a destiny number. Now to calculate your destiny number, you need to do a little math...haha sorry... First write out your full name (including middle name) and date of birth. Then use this letter to number converter as shown. A-1 B-2 C-3 D-4 E-5 F-6 G-7 H-8 I-9 J-1 K-2 L-3 M-4 N-5 O-6 P-7 Q-8 R-9 S-1 T-2 U-3 V-4 W-5 X-6 Y-7 Z-8 So as an example John Jacob Smith 3/15/1997 1685 11362 14928 3 15 1997 Then here comes the math, get your calculators ready! haha Add each digit like this: 1+6+8+5+1+1+3+6+2+1+4+9+2+8+3+1+5+1+9+9+7= 92 Now your not done yet! You have to add the last two digits which for my example are 9 and 2. Now the destiny number of my example (11) happened to have a master destiny number which I will explain later. And I will also explain why you don't add the 1+1 to get a destiny number of 2. The math wasn't too bad, was it? Ok so once you have your destiny number now it's time to analyze it! So here are descriptions of each number: Number 1 in Numerology Being a number one in Numerology is all about learning to take the journey in this incarnation alone. It ia about standing aline on your own two feet and accepting responsibility for your own life. Number one in Numerology is a natural leader and is well suited to management carreers, ploitics, lawers, teachers and owning your own business. Your strength is your power for ideas and comprehending the big picture. Your weakness is your procrastination. You can be very stubborn and when pushed into a corner you will come out fighting. Number one is all about loyalty and you make a good lifetime friend. Parties and crowds do not appeal to you and you are generally distrustfull of strangers. Being a number one can mean great success in life and sometimes this happens at an early age. Number one is also known to crash and therefore it is important for those who have made it to the top to consolidate and maintain their enthusiasm. Number 2 in Numerology If you are a number two in Numerology you have a condradictory personality full of surprises. You have the quality of persistence and work well with other people or in groups. You are more of a team player than leader. More of a giver than a taker. You would be well suited working in the medical field, social work, charity or counselling. Being a dreamer you have a positive imagination which makes you naturally artistic, good in advertising, inter design, writing, hairdressing and history. Number two in Numerology should live by the water which will give them the inspiation they need. An important learning lesson in this incarnation is to learn how to recieve, not just to be the one who always gives. Generally being a number two you do not like crowds and prefer just one or two close friends. Be warned, a number two will put up with an awfull lot but once the straw is broken there will be no reconciliation. Dreaming is usually very strong and vivid and it is advisable for you to keep a diary. Number 3 in Numerology If you are a number three in Numerology then you love to travel. Being still and doing nothing bores you. Generally you like parties, socializing and enjoy having many friends. One of the learning lessons in this incarnation for a number three is the art of diplomacy. Somtimes you can be too blunt which can offend some people, so you need to improve your diplomatic communications. You have a love of luxury, enjoy shopping sprees and spending money. Both writing and speaking are natural for you and a career path along these lines would be succesful. If you are a Number 3 in Numerology, then Administration, religeon, armed forces, police and the legal profession are other careers that are suitable for you. In relationships you tend to want perfection which usually ends up leading to problems. Number 4 in Numerology Destiny number four in Numerology is the number of unlimited success. But the learnimg lesson in this incarnation is self discipline. For if you are prepared to make long term goals and work at it, great success is yours for the taking. If however you fail to gain success with this pathway, than in many ways you have yourself to blame. Your great strength is in taking things all the way and you will keep working when others have given up. Politics, banking, computers, electrics, engineering and the finance field would be most suitable for you. Number four in Numerology generally has good health although you may suffer back trouble. Number 5 in Numerology Destiny Number Five in Numerology is the number of communication. These people seem to have a twisted sense of humour. Being a journalist is your natural career. Writing and public speaking are your gifts. You need to relax as you tend to get anxiety problems. Number 6 in Numerology Destiny Number Six in Numerology is all about responsibility. People who are a number six can be highly dominant. Often these people are required to care for themselves from an early age. Music will help you get focused. You may also be interested in politics. Your weakness is your first for love. Number 7 in Numerology Destiny Number Seven in Numerology is the number of perfection. Young number seven`s tend to be rebellious. These people are also attracted to the sea and soil. You will have a strong love of ancient history. Politics is of strong interest to you. You weakness is procrastination. You may also have a weak nervous system. Number 8 in Numerology Eight is the number of power in Numerology. However, you are too stubborn. You can be the strength of any organization. Money and power will attract you. Business will be attractive to you. At the same time you tend to have a tender heart. You may find you have a weakness in your bowel. Number 9 in Numerology Often the number nine person can be a little hyper. You will have psychic gifts. You have the ability to master anything in life you desire. Music and the arts are a natural for you. You will also go well in area`s requiring self expression. Master Numbers: Master numbers are considered to overpower the other numbers with a certain aspect. The master destiny numbers are 11, 22, and 33. Number 11 in Numerology Destiny Number Eleven is a number of self mastery in Numerology. You can do anything you want in life but there always seems to be a price attached. You are a leader, not a follower. Destiny Number Eleven in Numerology belongs to those who are an old soul. You have had many incarnations here before. You are a teacher. You are a natural in business. You are a dreamer. You live in a world of Princes and Princesses. Shares some qualities with number 2 in numerology. Number 22 in Numerology This is the destiny number of those that are leaders and builders. Many famous a political leader has been this number. You have the ability to create empires. You are stubborn. If forced into a corner you will come out fighting. Shares some qualities with number 4 in numerology. Number 33 in Numerology The 33 is the most influential of all numbers. It is the Master Teacher. The 33 combines the 11 and the 22 and brings their potential to another level. When expressed to the fullest, the 33 lacks all personal ambition, and instead focuses its considerable abilities toward the spiritual uplifting of mankind. What makes the 33 especially impressive, is the high level of sincere devotion. This is shown in its determination to seek understanding and wisdom before preaching to others. The 33 in full force is extremely rare. So hey I hope you liked it! Leave your comments below! Oh and I apologize if you are not satisfied with your result;it was only for fun!Let me know if my math is off so I can fix it! So have a nice day!:) SIBUNA! Sources: http://www.paralumun.com/numerology.htm http://www.decoz.com/Masternumbers.htm Oh yeah and btw, John Jacob Smith is NOT my real name! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts